Fickle
by ravishing raindrops
Summary: One-shot with a lemon. A simple little story with an older Sakura and an older Naruto, married.


**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of any of the characters depicted in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sakura lifted her mellowed emerald eyes to peer out of the bedroom windowpane for the umpteenth time that night. The blistering sun had already descended below the horizon, leaving behind the sparkling starlit twilight just above. She didn't mind when a cool breeze coasted into the room and tossed her pink strands; it had actually felt rather refreshing. On more nights than days, she would just sit there and relax, basking in the glory of nature and its power. "The moon is so beautiful tonight," she said to no one in particular. The seasons were as fickle as ever sometimes, changing from stifling hot to agonizingly cold in just a few days time. _'Sort of like you,' _her inner persona remarked, and she sighed, recognizing the truth in those words.

As time passed, her thoughts and feelings had taken a huge shift. Sure, it had taken a hell of a long time, but they had certainly shifted. Once upon a time, she would have swooned at the very thought of the beloved Uchiha Sasuke lying even a single hand on her. His voice, his skin, his never-ending onyx gaze, and the composed manner in his step had been the very thing that she had _thought_ she ever wanted. She had thought that her love had been sincere during those times when he had abandoned the village, but it just hadn't seemed right anymore now that he was back. At first, it had come as a shock to her when she had begun to notice the change in atmosphere when he would come around. Her delighted squeals of 'Sasuke-kun' had slowly diminished over the years, as well as those silly blushes and that tender sensation that settled down in the pit of her stomach whenever she happened upon his handsome countenance. She had come to the epiphany that she didn't love Sasuke any more. Months had flown off the calendar as she embarked on mission after mission with the remainder of her team, until her eventual resignation as a kunoichi of Konoha. After getting married, she had decided on leaving behind her life as a shinobi, and had sought to begin one anew as a housewife and, possibly, as a mother too. As one would expect, her go-getting husband had decided on sticking with his life as a shinobi, alongside his role as a husband.

"_All these years…I'm so close to becoming Hokage that I can taste it. I've worked too hard to just throw it all away, Sakura-chan_…" He had told her on their honeymoon night.

The clang of the picture frame falling against the hard surface of the nightstand reverberated throughout the entire room, the picture frame containing a photo of the old team seven. She gently grabbed the little keepsake, cradling it in her lap and stroking a finger gently over the image. It had been nearly eleven years ago since the four of them had taken that picture, and Sasuke still wore that same neutral expression on his face when she would spot him around the village sometimes. Still, there had been no re-ignition of her affection for the Uchiha. If anything, he was more like a brother to her now. Of course, Kakashi was approaching his forties slowly but surely, and could often be seen hanging around with his _icha-icha_ paradise books, as well.

Sakura cocked her head to the side a bit, her hair spilling over as she examined the blond-headed boy as well, but he most certainly wasn't a boy anymore. He had grown before her very eyes, and she had been there to witness it all. There were still those moments where his maturity would crack, and his old foolish habits would peak again before it would withdraw just as quickly as it had arrived. Frankly, that was what she had come to love about her husband. His kindness, patience, and dedication to her throughout time had been the key factor to opening her heart to him, and he _had_ that key, without a doubt.

"Sakura-chan…" What's more, there was the fact that he still used that infantile honorific with her name.

Sakura relocated her attention away from the photograph as she hastily placed it back on the nightstand where it had belonged, startled by the sudden disturbance of her peace. She clasped a closed fist to the vicinity of her chest in a futile attempt at stilling her frantic heartbeat as she turned to address the figure of her lover, who was standing several feet away with a small bag of something in his hand. "You scared me, you idiot," she growled crossly. Underneath normal conditions, she would've dealt him one, but that just wasn't the case tonight. She sighed deeply as her irritation quickly melted away; she really couldn't be angry at him for too long.

Naruto offered a crooked smile and stroked the back of his head, which he always did when apologetic for having caused his wife any discomfort. "Sorry, sorry," he responded with a lighthearted ruefulness as he discarded the small bag onto the kitchen table of their studio apartment. Although he did spend most of his time working at the Hokage's residence, he always made certain that he brought something for their home whenever he returned for a night or so. His position as guardian of this village often demanded dedication, hard work, and the negligence of his beloved Sakura, but somehow, he always made it up when he came back to her.

He squeezed her body to his in a doting embrace, caressing the small of her back while inhaling the freshness that was her cherry-blossom scented hair. "I missed you…" he muttered in his guttural voice, the usage of his '_dattebayo'_ adding emphasis to the meaning of those words. He only used that catchphrase when he was pissed off, excited, or in high spirits about something.

She didn't delay wrapping her own arms around his neck as she leaned into him and drug his head down for a tender kiss. She glanced up into the cerulean depths of his eyes, and her lips curled into a genuine smile for the first time that day. "I missed you too," she answered delicately and he allowed her to ease the bright red, short-sleeved jacket off of his shoulders to hang it up on the coat hangar. Beneath it, he sported a tracksuit with the majority of it being black with hints of orange here and there. "I cooked some dinner if you're hungry," her voice called to him from in the hallway and his gaze trailed over to the lone pot sitting over on the stove.

"What is it?" He lifted the lid, pleasantly surprised to see red bean soup. It was his favorite, besides miso ramen with roasted pork fillets, and she had cooked it for him. The corners of his mouth lifted into a foxy grin as he opened the cupboard hovering above the kitchen counter for a bowl. By this time, Sakura had re-entered the kitchen and stifled a giggle as she observed him taking a seat at the dining table, with chopsticks in hand. "Sakura-chan, this looks great," he gushed and said his thanks for the food before taking a generous amount of soup into his mouth and chewing quietly. Just as his eating habits had improved, her cooking skills had improved considerably since beginning her stay-at-home life, due to studying various cookbooks from time to time.

Heat rose to her fair cheeks, but she was appreciative of his compliments nonetheless. "Oh, stop it," she waved him off and crossed her arms over her chest defensively in a vain attempt at masking her embarrassment. Deep down, however, it meant a lot to her that he enjoyed her cooking just as much as she did. She had already had a bowl earlier, and it actually wasn't that bad. "I'm getting better, huh," she remarked lightly, although it sounded more like an inquiry. She extended her arms above her head in a healthy stretch and mangled out the rigid muscles in her back and her arms.

A hearty chuckle spilled from his lips as he took a slow sip of the vinegar drink that Sakura had made for him; she had insisted that it was useful as a health tonic which reduced fatigue and induced weight loss. Naturally, Sakura was a bit of a health nut and although the meal wasn't healthy, she always made certain that the drink was healthy at any rate. "Yeah, you're definitely a better cook than what you used to be," he quipped, missing the way Sakura turned and assessed him with an evil eye as she situated her hands on her narrow hips with a small scowl.

"I didn't ask for _your _opinion," she ground out dangerously. The longer they were married, she had always tried her best to think better of striking him. She still got angry with him for his idiocy, but really didn't get violent with him anymore. Basically, it was a matter of self-control and discipline now. Naruto had gotten used to her temper by now, and it hardly ever bothered him when she got pissed off. If anything, he actually thought it was cute rather than intimidating.

Sakura remained silent again for several drawn out minutes as the escapades of the day crashed upon her out of the blue. She had spent the day at the hospital with Tsunade, assisting her former master in preparing antidotes for poisons, antibiotics for wounds and collecting medicinal herbs. Although she wasn't a kunoichi any longer, she still did shifts at the medical center in order to keep funds in her pocket. She had even stopped by the Konoha Market and picked up a handful of groceries to make a meal out of, as she had been expecting him all day long. "I'm gonna take a shower," she told Naruto, strolling past her reflection in the mirror and grimacing reproachfully.

* * *

Having removed the red, sleeveless blouse and the navy-colored skirt, Sakura stood underneath the soothing stream of water as it drenched her hair as well as the rest of her body. She raked her fingers through her moist tresses, smoothing back her bangs and exposing her still rather-large forehead. She sighed her relief, allowing the showerhead to cleanse her of her stresses and worries as they carried on down the drain. The bathroom was decent with a separate shower and a large bathtub; she had matching decorative towels hung up on the towel hangers with the regularly used towels neatly folded in a brown straw basket. Several wax candles had been lit and illuminated the room stunningly.

'_What do I do now? I hope he doesn't mind that…' _She shook her head, disturbed at even having those thoughts, but Sakura found herself self-consciously probing at the extra junk in her trunk. Her body was still the same; she still had her below-average breasts and her slender waist, but she had gained a little weight in her buttocks. In the back of her mind, she prayed that this tiny little factor wouldn't turn their evening of reunion into a disaster. She decided on staying in the shower a bit longer, setting her head back as she relished in the smoldering steam. In a way, it was her own built-in sauna. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to a spa, but she sure as hell needed a vacation. Before long, perspiration had begun to collect on the mirrors in the bathroom, making it nearly impossible to see through the water vapor produced by the shower.

Too enthralled in the illusion of her hazy paradise, she failed to take notice of the glass door to the shower opening and whirled around in terror when a pair of hands found her shoulders. "N—Naruto…!"

Naruto's cerulean eyes rose to meet hers as he drew closer to his wife. They were glassy with an emotion that she had never seen in them before. They still maintained that resoluteness, but they also had this undertone of an emotion that she couldn't really comprehend. It was like he was seeing something that he wanted, and he would do anything to have it at that moment. Taken aback beyond speech, she hadn't got her chance to speak when Naruto slowly leaned forwards and his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss as he stroked the length of her lean muscled arms. A shiver ran up her spine, as it had been a long time since she and Naruto had engaged in sexual activity; approximately three weeks, which was too long for anyone with an active sex life.

Sakura pulled away after a few moments as she lifted a hand to caress a whiskered cheek. "Naruto…" she cooed as Naruto grabbed her hands and backed them into the shower wall, holding her hands above her head by her wrists whilst reclaiming her lips in a kiss twice as fiery as the last one. Orienting the angle of their kiss, Sakura parted her lips and fought for dominance but ultimately lost as Naruto explored her cavern, nibbling and suckling on her bottom lip as he pleased. She moaned quietly into the kiss, and Naruto braced his hands on the undersides of her thighs as he lifted her and she instantly wrapped her legs around his midsection. Sakura brushed the already soaked blond bangs out of his eyes as Naruto planted butterfly kisses along her collarbone and around the base of her neck and throat.

Naruto continued to trail the length of her body with fondles and solid kisses. A yearning so intense pulsated throughout the sum of her body and she bit her lip futilely to cease the wanton moans with the sensation of Naruto's warm breath ghosting over her delicate nipple. His penis hardened with desire as he wrapped his lips around one, suckling on the tip lightly and occasionally nibbling before he switched to the other. Sakura lulled her head back, clasping at his bushy head of hair tightly but he didn't care. "Please …" she pleaded breathlessly, the need dripping from her voice to which he complied.

He paused his ministrations, prepared to fulfill both of their needs right then. He aligned their bodies before guiding his penis carefully into her entryway, never taking his eyes off of her green ones. Naruto groaned huskily as he set a steady pace and used his weight to brace Sakura against the hard surface of the wall as her thighs tightened around him. He fixed his half-lidded gaze on her; she was beautiful, the candle light played off of her fair skin beautifully. "…Sakura-chan," his gruff baritone nearly sent her over the edge, and his deep thrusts became increasingly erotic as his palms squeezed handprints into her hips.

In response, Sakura's nails dug crescents into the flesh of his shoulders and Sakura shut her eyes against the shards of pleasure that consumed her small frame. Her sporadic moans reverberated throughout the bathroom, accompanied with the squashy smack of flesh pounding away at flesh. As they both neared their release, a keen cry erupted from within Sakura as she rode out her climax with Naruto's name on her breath. He followed shortly behind, his head flinging back violently as let out a hoarse cry, his light bright orgasm washing over his body. Her knees buckled and she carried Naruto with her as they slowly slumped to the floor, holding each other tightly as Naruto's hot semen continued to fill her fertile womb. Too exhausted to even move at that moment, Naruto clutched Sakura to his chest until he had regained enough strength to carry her to their bedroom.

After turning off the knob on the raging showerhead, Naruto hoisted Sakura up bridal style and escorted her out of the bathroom. Settling in next to her on the bed, Naruto pulled the bed sheets over their nude bodies and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. "I'll always love you," He pressed a chaste kiss to her swollen lips before placing another one to her forehead.

"I love you, too…" she sighed contentedly, doodling imaginary circles on the planes of his chest with her finger as the soft beat of his heart swiftly lulled her to sleep. _'I definitely wouldn't have this any other way,' _she concluded and her eyelids drifted shut alongside the comfort of Naruto's smooth breathing.


End file.
